


逢春（16）

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	逢春（16）

16

酒气上涌，沈巍觉得自己有些上头。

他盯着赵云澜微红的眼角，喉咙里似乎又要涌出那一句“对不起”，这三个字已经到了嘴边，终究被沈巍生生咽下。他知道赵云澜不喜欢自己说对不起，也知道对不起是最没用的话语，这世上所有的伤害要是都能用对不起解决的话，那还要警察做什么？

当年的分手对于赵云澜来说是心累放手，对于沈巍却是蓄谋已久。他违背着自己的本心故意制造误会和猜忌，沈巍是个聪明人，他了解异地恋的脆弱之处，更了解赵云澜，所以预谋分手这种事他做的得心应手，却也痛彻心扉。他明明能听出赵云澜话语中的故作无恙，也知道接起最后那通电话时说一句“你喝酒了？”便可以挽回这段感情。

可是沈巍不能。

他答应过赵心慈，答应了要和赵云澜断的彻彻底底。所谓彻彻底底，便是不给赵云澜留下一点点可以复合的苗头。当时年少轻狂，他和赵云澜都是体面的人，沈巍知道，只要自己做的够绝，赵云澜便再也不会回头。所以那一晚，他近乎贪婪地将赵云澜的呼吸声听了又听，最终挂断电话拔了卡。

如今沈巍再回头去看自己当时的选择，虽然觉得可能会有更好的解决方式，却也不后悔，因为他的放手为赵云澜换回了什么，只有他自己知道。

沈巍又为自己倒了一杯酒，他拿起酒杯和赵云澜的杯子碰了一下，然后仰头一饮而尽。他以这种灌酒的方式驱赶自己的理智，酒气升腾，大脑似乎也有些不清醒，沈巍终于放弃了负隅顽抗，他鼻头很酸，有那么些许想哭的情绪氤氲在肺腑中。人声鼎沸，穿着暴露的男男女女还在进行着午夜狂欢，在这样的氛围中，沈巍与赵云澜明显有些格格不入。

沈医生酒量不好，他亲手将那么点儿残存的理智击碎，直勾勾地看着赵云澜的眼睛，小声地道：“云澜，我好想你，想的快要发疯。”

音乐的声音太大了，赵云澜听不清沈巍在说些什么，单看口型也能猜个七七八八，可他不甘心，赵云澜把脑袋凑过去贴在沈巍的额头上，因为醉酒的关系，沈巍的额头有些发热，赵云澜伸手扣住沈巍的肩膀，问道：“你说什么，你再说一遍？”

“我想你。”沈巍把嘴唇贴在赵云澜的耳边，“这些年，我想你想得快要发疯，云澜，云澜。”他喃喃地叫着赵云澜的名字，嗓音带着那么一点儿沙哑，此刻倒是有了些魅惑的感觉，赵云澜深吸一口气，直接伸手捏住了沈巍的下巴，猛地堵住了他的唇。

赵云澜的动作十分粗野，他似乎是隐忍了太久，丝毫不愿意去做那些极致温柔的花哨技巧，他狠狠吮吸着沈巍柔软的唇瓣，舌头长驱直入，将口腔内部搅了个天翻地覆，不像是接吻，更像是侵略。

沈巍被这样热切的亲吻唤醒了，感官的刺激急速攀升，让他无法克制地沉迷。曾经沈巍总觉得他记得同赵云澜发生的一切，可这个酣畅淋漓的吻却明明白白地告诉他——缺席就是缺席，哪怕记忆再深刻，也只是回忆。沈巍不甘心，他决定顺其自然，同赵心慈的承诺已经遵守了十年，也是够了。他这样想着，突然放松了心弦，也放松了僵硬的身体，回应着赵云澜的亲吻。

在一片人声鼎沸中，两颗空虚了十年的心在这个酒吧相聚。

沈巍的睫毛轻颤，他恋恋不舍地追逐着赵云澜的舌头，却因为空气耗尽而不得不放开，两个人恢复了面对面坐着的姿势，胸膛略微起伏，带着笑意粗喘。赵云澜的嘴唇被亲得红彤彤的，着实让沈巍下腹一紧，他看着赵云澜，用淡定掩饰着内心的波澜，“你还是和从前一样。”

“但是你喜欢我这样吧？”赵云澜露出得意的笑，“沈巍，你是想像个男人一样跟我去酒店，还是像个懦夫一样回家乖乖睡觉？”

“回家。”沈巍深深地看着赵云澜：“你跟我回家。”

听见“回家”两个字的时候，赵云澜心里涌起了一股说不出道不明的失望，他正想一跃而起锤爆沈巍狗头的时候，这个人的下一句话却让他愣住了。赵云澜感觉内心深处的门像是被人一脚踹开了，他设想了很多种可能，却从没想过沈巍会如此认真的对自己说“你跟我回家”。他火急火燎地套上了大衣，留下了一沓钱，便拉着沈巍走了。

沈巍家离这里不远，也就是十五分钟的车程。一进房门，灯还来不及开，沈巍就把赵云澜摁在了墙上，滚烫的唇舌堵住了他的嘴唇，他亲吻的力度蛮横而又迫切，跟平日里那个温文尔雅的沈医生判若两人。

赵云澜回应着沈巍的亲吻，他已经禁欲了十年，虽说这十年里他尝试着相处了一些人，也想过那种荒唐的日子，可都没能攻破自己心里的那一关。随着年龄的日益增长，赵云澜已经能够很好地控制自己的身体和心理，他知道打开自己心门的钥匙一直被沈巍牢牢地握着，也只有沈巍能让他感受到这种爆发式的欲望了。

两个人互相撕扯着衣服，沈巍一面亲吻着赵云澜的脖颈，一面把人往屋里推，他没有开灯，却还是准确无误地将赵云澜压在了床上，身体的重量令两人双双陷入床铺，沈巍喘着粗气，一把揪住赵云澜敞开的衣襟，嘴唇贴上了他的耳朵，“再遇到你，见你第一眼时，我就想亲你。”

赵云澜侧头去寻找沈巍的嘴唇，然后大大咧咧地在沈医生的嘴唇上“吧唧”亲了一口道：“沈医生真是禽兽心思，你见我的第一眼，我可是躺在担架上呢。”

沈巍重重地亲了赵云澜一口，一手揽住他的腰，一个翻身将赵云澜彻彻底底地压在了身下，“可是我太胆小了，哪怕你在ICU里没有意识的时候，我也不敢唐突你。”说着，沈巍把手伸进了赵云澜的衣服里，抚摸着他温热的皮肤，赵云澜胸膛处的伤口即使只是摸着也能感受到它的可怖，更何况那个弹孔的形状清清楚楚地印在了沈巍的脑海里，他伸出修长的手指勾勒着那个伤口的形状，低沉着声音道：“还疼吗？”

赵云澜被沈巍摸的头脑发昏，他伸手在沈巍的腰侧流连，嘴里含糊着说：“你亲亲，亲亲就不疼了。”

沈巍果然低下头去亲那处伤口，他小心翼翼地在赵云澜的胸膛上落下一连串的吻，然后慢慢向上，去亲吻赵云澜的脖颈和下巴，沈巍虽然平日里沉稳，但是在床事上着实有点自己的小心思，他故意在赵云澜的喉结处轻轻啃咬，留下一些细小的牙印，最后含住赵云澜的嘴唇温柔吮吸。

赵云澜的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，他伸手抚摸着沈巍的胸肌，黑暗中他看不清沈巍的表情，只能让自己的咸猪手在沈巍饱满的、充满弹性的肌肉上流连。十年的时间过去，沈巍的皮肤并不像记忆中的那般平整，他的胸膛上有些细细碎碎的疤，像是刀疤，可疤痕分布的面积又不小，不可能是多处刀伤。赵云澜心里起疑，但现在的气氛他又不好问出什么来，只能先把心里的疑惑压下去，手掌一路向下去拽沈巍的裤子，与此同时，沈巍将手伸进了赵云澜的内裤里，他抓握住赵云澜那有些湿濡的性器，故意用手指剐蹭抚摸，感受着它在掌心的变化。

快感直冲脑门，赵云澜有些受不住。他低吟出声，有些难耐地在床单上蹭了蹭，而后手掌发力将沈巍的裤子拽了下来，赵云澜的手抚过沈巍的腰身，最后停留在紧实的屁股上。沈巍的身材也和过去不太一样，赵云澜记得18岁的沈巍身量并没有这么壮硕，虽说不是瘦弱纤细，却也没有如今这般结实。如今的沈巍给了赵云澜完全不一样的感官体验，充满力量的骨骼和完美的肌肉快要令他发疯。

“舒服吗？”沈巍用拇指的指腹抚摸着赵云澜的性器，低喘着问。

赵云澜闷哼一声，并不答话。沈巍的指尖有些凉，这在感官上给了赵云澜极大的刺激，他下意识就想合拢双腿，可沈巍偏偏不遂他的意，沈巍将赵云澜的外裤和内裤一起扯了下来，褪至膝盖，而后近乎强硬地分开了赵云澜的腿，沈医生摩挲着掌心那二两肉，俯下身子来亲吻赵云澜的胸膛。胸膛上微红的茱萸颤颤巍巍的立了起来，沈巍伸出舌头细细舔舐，赵云澜的身体便不由得轻颤起来，沈巍回想着赵云澜身上每一处敏感地带，他不紧不慢地吞吐着胸膛上挺立的朱果，指甲便移步前端的马眼不慌不忙的刮蹭着，赵云澜被他蹭的发抖，却又说不出话来，只觉得喉咙发痒，忍不住想要呻吟。

“恩……啊……沈、巍……你大爷……”沈巍并不理会赵云澜的挑衅，他致力于让赵云澜射出来，放过了那脆弱的马眼，他又转战隐藏在耻毛之中的囊袋，他一手戳刺着囊袋，另一只手寻找着龟头下的阳筋，那是最脆弱的地方，沈巍的行为简直像两个人，他伏在赵云澜胸膛上一路湿乎乎温柔地吻着，手上的活儿却是迅猛的不像话，他快速地撸动摩擦着赵云澜的阴茎，手上的薄茧引得赵云澜几乎失控，他啊啊地叫着，快感一阵一阵到达全身，那一瞬间他以为自己失禁了，却是射了出来，沈巍的掌心里都是白浊粘稠的精液。

射精后的快感冲上了赵云澜的大脑，他粗声喘息着，伸手拉过沈巍的脑袋，火辣辣地亲吻。

久别重逢，夜才刚刚开始。


End file.
